Castlevania: Requiem of the Dark Lord
by I hate medusa heads
Summary: In 2476, nearly 500 years after Dracula's final defeat, Dracula rises once again, this time, to end humanity for good. Only one man can stop Dracula's curse. OC's.
1. Act 1, Chapter 1: Prelude

Note: Konami owns Castlevania.

The world has come a long way from Dracula's first defeat at the hands of Trevor Belmont 1000 years ago. Technology has evolved, so radically that humans can live for their expected 125, and greater years of life. Transportation now consists of something much more sophisticated than flying cars. Vacuums designed to transport humans from Japan to U.S.A now take only 5 minutes, and from Earth to Mars, in one day. Crops are biogenetically produced with superior genes for maximum nutrition. Over 10 Trillion pounds of food are produced every year, and that's to feed the nearly 24 billion people on the Earth. War between countries has been frozen, as peaceful treaties have been made with the evolvement of technology.

With every single cutting-edge development made, the people no longer need a hero. Ever since Dracula's final demise, no catastrophic wars occurred, no epidemics plagued the people, and no Dracula rose from a body of a mortal. Occasionally, Dracula would reincarnate into the soul of a mortal such as Soma, and Castlevania would rise from the mist, again, but the mortal's heart was strong enough to ward off Dracula's rising, and Castlevania would dismiss, from ashes to ashes. Since the people no longer needed a Belmont's service, the Belmont clan has become nothing more than a pop culture hit, with their stories from the past told as narratives. Although the Belmont clan hasn't minded this, they were interfering with the plans from God. Good could not coexist without the presence of evil. As long as harmony and tranquility existed, so would terror, chaos, and ultimately, the Dark lord himself. Even with balance restored when a Belmont sealed Dracula to his dark realm, he would return, by resurrection, or the natural evils of the world rising and good dwindling. However, with no presence of evils, epidemics, or curses, it would seem the greater quality of good would offset this, and the Dark lord would never return.

Meet the latest Belmont, Andrew, born in 2458. Andrew is seen as a more timid Belmont, but is, ironically, the most powerful of all. Each Belmont, generation after generation, becomes exceedingly more persistent and undying vampire hunters. Another characteristic they gain is the power of the previous generations; for example, Richter gained Trevor's forceful power, Simon's dexterity, and even Sypha's (Trevor's wife) skill in materializing magical power. All this culminates into the next Belmont, thus, Andrew must be second to none, but alas, there's one catch. The later the generation, the less power the Belmont would receive from them. It's not hard to see how Andrew is shy and slightly apathetic, Richter and Simon, the most famous Belmont's, featured extreme confidence and an undying will to defeat the Dark lord. The recent predecessors to Andrew weren't exactly the most valiant Belmont's. Andrew's father, Jonathan Belmont, is lazy, rebelling, and, well, not a Belmont at soul.

Andrew's early life was that of a celebrity. News casters constantly interviewed him, or at least tried to. At the age of 9, Andrew was falsely diagnosed with Autism, based on his below average ability to interact with others. Andrew was sent to a private school for socially challenged children, but Andrew would end up breaking two of his pupil's arms in a game of dodge ball in physical education. He was withdrawn from the school to pursue home-schooling. Even so, Andrew had a hard time focusing on his school work; often busy toying with a new glowing light coming from his fingers at the age of 11. At age 13, his mother died of acute radiation poisoning from a failed vacuum transfer to Mars. Andrew didn't know how to handle the death of his most understanding relative. Not only was she a mom to him, but his only friend who would look past the bad in people, and see the good. The media boomed over her death, and this only made Andrew look at the world backwards.

Early on in a Belmont's life, they are told that the power of Dracula would come back, and would need to be prepared to face off with him. Nothing more than a folk tale now. Andrew knew that Dracula was the central evil of the earth hundreds of years ago, and even though his father advised him not to train, Andrew would spend afternoons practicing with a leather whip that he stole from the local novelty shop. Andrew didn't know if Dracula would return ever again, but he had fun whipping tree branches and squirrels with accuracy in his backyard.

By age 16, Andrew had recovered from most of his social incapabilities, and would go on to make several friends. Andrew never knew if most of his "friends" were genuine, or if they just wanted to say, "Andrew is my friend. Yes, that Andrew." Among his real friends was Moriah, Andrew's platonic well behaved best friend. She always accompanied him in his travels, from all the way down the block to the hydrogen station. Hayden was another of Andrew's closer friends. Hayden was an orphan who was more of a roamer, and would sleep on the vacuum port benches for the night. He would always be at Andrew's side, from the media attacking him to running away from the store clerk at the novelty store.

These three friends would always traverse the landscape, or what was left of it, as all three appreciated the rural areas of the small world. At age 17, Andrew's dad mysteriously left the house with a note on the kitchen counter reading, "Hey, I went to go do some errands, I'll be back when I'm done with them." Andrew suspected nothing less, and didn't care anything more than the lowest. Days, weeks, months passed. Andrew knew his father would be gone for three days at most when he went out of town for a celebrity interview or such, but after 5 days, Andrew assumed he had taken an extended trip, and stayed at Moriah's. With nearly a year passing, Moriah and Hayden planned a surprise 18th birthday party for would all go to the vacuum port, and take a trip to Europe, going wherever the footsteps of other adventurers took them. Andrew hadn't the slightest clue about the other surprise.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning

Andrew had been thinking about it all day. Why am I destined to be the very being I am? Couldn't I just have been some other kid? I could have been any other. Why me? Well, I guess it's not that bad, I am only part of the legendary lineage, how cool is that? Pshh, yeah, was legendary. Now, the only famous thing we are known for is the positive reviews from our game Battle 1999 or something like that. In fact, didn't we hav-.

"Hey, is that a spider on your Funnel cake?" Hayden said seriously.

"Oh god, where!..!" screamed Andrew.

"It's on your face."

"Where!"

"Oh wait, I guess it was nothing, whoops."

"Hey, you got something on your face too!"

"Really? What is it then, oh noble Andrew?"

"Wait, never mind, it was just your face, my bad."

"Better looking than yours at least."

"Ugly!"

"Dimwit!"

"Complexated!"

"What!"

"You are both stupid..." Moriah said with her hand across her face.

Moriah, with a flat and unimpressed look, stared at Andrew solemnly, expecting him to give in and just finish his meal. Andrew, with the exact same unappealing look, stared back. "Oh, please. Don't do this again Andrew..."He saw the depths of what was her confidence, and below that, her doubt, then her fear, and below that, the interest of her being able to make long eye contact without break.

"..."

Underneath the emotions, he saw the part of her that was begging for his defeat, and her victory. Andrew then realized this was stupid, and stopped looking so deep, and simply asked Hayden:

"Hayden, is the glass half empty, or half full?"

"Half empty of course."

"I think half full." Andrew replied.

"What are you talking about? Look at this cup; it's just half of a glass!" Moriah rebutted.

She looked and pointed to her half drunken water, then realized.

"...So Andrew, tell me, what do you know of Transylvania?" Moriah said curiously.

"Stuff went down there."

"Really? Like what?"

Andrew, not seeing what Moriah was getting at, decided to play along, and tell her about Dracula's first defeat there, he retold of Julius, and every other Belmont he thought was important.

"...and thus, with the Vampire Killer, Simon destroyed Dracula."

"Wait, if every Belmont had the Vampire Killer now, where is it now?"

"Well, it's actually being held in the Belmont family treasury, why?"

"Just because it seems like the ultimate weapon of destruction, you know? I wondered if anyone would have tried to steal it, I imagine someone could destroy cities with it."

"They could, but too bad most of my ancestors could only swing it in a straight 90 degree angle in front of their face..."

"Huh, go figure."

"But yeah, the treasury is said to be in Transylvania, somewhere, I don't exactly remember where."

"How do you open the treasury? It must be heavily guarded, right?"

"From what I recall, a Belmont descendent must present himself and overcome some obstacle to open the door, to prove himself worthy."

"That's really cool, thanks for telling me that, Andrew, sorry if it seemed kind of annoying asking for that."

"Nah, not really a problem, so what else is going on today? The weather doesn't really open up a lot of possibilities..."

"Well, we were thinking of these places, like the Indigo empo-"

Andrew's subconscious began taking note of everything that was going on, mainly outside. The snow was falling slowly, people were walking around, mainly just heading for the nearest vacuum, but none stopped to look at the world. The areas that were left were just shallow representations of what the world used to be. Andrew had seen pictures of the past, from Trevor's time, and has had a certain affinity for the outside environment. The beauty of untouched landscapes, and the desolate surroundings was just marvelous. Andrew would always walk out the reservoirs left mainly for tourists to speculate, and see what life used to be like, but Andrew knew it wasn't as it looked. Cameras were placed around to insure the safety of the reservoir, trees were constantly treated with fertilizers, and even the "rivers" were just hydraulic basins to power the facility. Andrew knew that there weren't many places left on earth that haven't been teraformed into cities or mailing centers, and he resented it. Andrew wanted to, as he would say, journey back to 1792, to the Transylvania countryside of Romania. Andrew knew that the reason for his desires was because of his lineage. Belmont's were never meant to be in a sprawling city of technology, or feel unneeded. They were supposed to train across the countryside, traverse the landscape, and become familiar of the roads not taken.

"Andrew? Are you even paying attention?" Moriah said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh.. wait... sorry, I was just thinking of something again."

"What the hell have you been thinking about this whole time? We're not going home right now, stop being awkward." Hayden said with disbelief.

"..."

"Anyways, we wanted to keep a secret, but we're going to take you to Europe, you know, look around the countryside a little." Moriah replied.

"Really? That sounds fun!"

"Well, your birthday is only once a year, let's get going now!"

"Shouldn't we grab a few things before we go?"

"We're only going to be there for a couple of days, but if it'll make you feel better, sure." Hayden said.

"You guys can go wait at the Vacuum hub, the one past Kingston road."

"Alright, we'll be waiting there, don't take long, it's already….. Three." Moriah said.

Andrew quickly ran back to the house. Moriah had told him he always walks in a funny manner, all stiff and linear-like. Andrew always heard comments on how he has these uncanny characteristics, but he knows when people are sincere, and when they're just gawking. Andrew only grabbed the essentials, his whip, his journals, and his comfiest sleeping bag. Andrew noted something odd on his way out, the neighborhood dog came up to him. This wasn't unexpected, as he was a friendly dog, but this time, something was wrong. The dog was barking with a piercing howl, and Andrew had to clamp his ears. The dog then tried to bite Andrew's chest. Andrew quickly side-stepped this, and quickly locked himself in the house. Andrew could still hear its howl, and wondered what was wrong with it.

"Come on doggy, I have to go, leave me be!"

Soon, the howl stopped, and Andrew looked through the peephole, and saw the dog had returned to normal, and whined in sorrow. Andrew cautiously went out the back way, just to be careful, and went an alternate route, avoiding all confrontation. Andrew had wondered what made the dog so distressed. He couldn't think of an explanation. Andrew shrugged off what had happened, but he didn't forget it. By the time Andrew had reached the Vacuum station, Moriah and Hayden were playing a good game of Un.

"Well, look whose back! Did you make a few phone calls to Pheeby, Jeff, and Herald?" Hayden sneered.

"Who are you talking about?" Andrew said, confused.

"Oh wait, those are the friends I thought you had, but then I remembered, you don't have friends, whoops!"

"Cool, anyways, I have my things; I also brought a little money just in case we want something to eat over there."

"So we're ready? The next Vacuum leaves in 5 minutes, so let's go!" Moriah said, impatiently.

Andrew and his friends got onto the Vacuum, and right before Andrew boarded, he couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't be returning for a while. Déjà vu, maybe, but Andrew soon disregarded it. He got to see the European countryside!


	3. Chapter 3: Clockwork

The Vacuum was certainly a strange process indeed. Tubes interlocked through tunnels, stretching across the entire world, and beyond it. The tubes, depending on the distance traveled, were outfitted to accompany the users. For Andrew and his friend's purposes, their route was only about a 5 minute trip, so they were given the lowest class transportation, standing up. People didn't have to use the Vacuum though, land bridges made across the continents were made for people wanting to travel by land, whether by car, hovercraft, whatever. The vacuum carried up to five people, but was only comfortable for up to three people. Andrew wasn't scared of the Vacuum, but was severely uncomfortable with it, ever since the tragedy with his mother happened.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Andrew asked.

"Well, we thought we would go see your family's most familiar place…" Moriah replied.

"**McDonald's****?" **Andrew asked jokingly.

"Funny, no, Transylvania, it's one of the few untouched spots left in the world, perfect, right?"

"…"

"Andrew?" Hayden remarked.

Transylvania. The mysterious land. The place where my ancestors battled Dracula. The place where calmness was restored. The massive battle that ensued there. It's all so surreal, how could that have happened, and nobody even remembers it? My ancestors brought the world back from the end, and no being will honor it, unless the media exploiting us counts. The meaning of sacrifice for the greater good of humanity, even if means giving up all your desires, ambitions, and friends, to save the hope of mortals… and now it's just a pop culture hit? All people care about nowadays is how fast we can get to Mars, when we can go to Saturn, when food will be ready in pills, when we will have automatic phase distorters… nobody wants to remember the past. They want to be into now. Why worry about what happened thousands of years ago? That's just stuff for history class.

"Andrew? Do you need some sleep or something?" Hayden asked, puzzled.

"… I need to say something real quick, be honest with me guys."

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Moriah said.

"… Do you feel that, the world is too… far?

"What do you mean?

"Well, you guys are smart; you know what the world used to be like. We had problems with medicine, foreign relations, transportation, and the economy. What I'm getting at is we've already solved everything we had problems with. There's no wars, no chances of anything bad happening, it's almost… too good to be true.

"…?"

"I just feel that something in this world is not quite right, actually, things are TOO right, do you know what I mean?

"I can see where you're coming from, but what makes you think that?" Moriah questioned.

"This world has never had problems for the past hundred years, and we are only advancing and advancing. If we continue to top ourselves off, don't you think there's bound to be a limit? I just think that someone could come along and do something bad. It only takes one person to destroy the world, and I fear it."

"I don't think anyone would come to destroy this world, Andrew. Human kind has enough hope that if something were to happen to this world, we could get back on our feet. But you're right... something could happen. Don't let it disturb you though, let's enjoy your vacation, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right, let's have fun on this trip!" Andrew exclaimed.

The Vacuum stopped, and a familiar beeping sound was made. It was time to depart.

The Romanian countryside was nothing Andrew had seen before. So full of green, and pure. Andrew loved it.

"So, this is my homeland?"

"Yeah… what do you want to do?" Moriah asked.

"Let's go see the village of Wallachia."

"Hey, I think we should stay the night at a local inn first… wait, how come this place isn't remodeled, like the rest of the world?" Hayden said.

"Because these are holy grounds, they couldn't just disturb the millions of corpses, and landmarks for tourists." Moriah explained.

"Well, let's get to the inn, I'm starving!" Andrew said with excitement.

Once they arrived at the inn, Andrew and his friends took a quick tour of the inn. This wasn't anything like old hotels. The inn had 5 floors, and every luxury was catered to you, by the Vacuum service, of course. Andrew had gone into the gift shop, just for looks.

"This one looks pretty cool, don't you think?" Andrew said.

"What? A little pouch of Belmont souvenirs? I think you're letting that fame get to your head." Hayden said, shaking his head.

"It is kind of cute though, look at the holy perfume!" Moriah asserted.

"I think the miniature crucifix is the coolest thing, reminds me boomerangs!"

"You two are crazy, for 4000 gold, it's a rip off!" Hayden commented.

"Don't care, I'm getting it."

Hayden just shook his head and walked off to the hotel room, signaling for the two to hurry up and follow. On their way out, Andrew noted something quite out of the ordinary. He saw somebody who looked very familiar, but had never seen that person before. Upon reaching their room, which was very well decorated, Andrew brought it up to the others.

"She… she was wearing this blue cloak, and even though I only saw her face for a second, she looked like she was… my sister. There was just something that looked like I had known her before. Did you guys see her? Did she look familiar to you?"

"No, I've never seen her before… but now that I think about it, she did have a strange resemblance to someone I used to like… it's strange." Hayden remarked

"What about you Moriah?"

"I didn't see her; I was busy booking us in while you two were just chatting."

"She had to be someone I knew! There's no way!" Andrew exclaimed.

"I would forget about it, why would you keep on wondering? You probably just saw her at school or something."

"… You're probably right. I'll just… go get something to eat right now. I'll be back."

"Oh come on, you don't think I'm that stupid, do you? You're not going to look for that girl!"

"You want to come with me? I swear I'm just going to grab some Pork Chop."

"Fine, but take Hayden with you. He'll tell me if you try anything weird."

"We aren't here to get Pork Chop, are we?"

"No, and you know you're curious too."

"I'm not! I just wanted to get some Pork Chop too!"

"Then just go back to the room, and I'll bring you some."

"… Let's just be quick about this."

Andrew and Hayden began looking through the inn, searching for any clues of the girl. They went to the check-in, and asked about her.

"Excuse me, sir, have you seen a girl pass by that has a blue cloak?" Hayden asked.

"No, I haven't, shouldn't you kids be in bed?"

"Kids? My friend here, Andrew, is no kid. He is a Belmont! He could kick your butt without even trying!"

"Sure, look, if you guys don't get out of here, I'm going to-"

Suddenly, something terrifying happened to the manager's eyes. With a single blink, his eyes turned deep red, his iris lush with the color of blood.

"Whoa, are you feeling okay? You don't look so good!" Hayden said cautiously

"…"

"I think we should go now, Andrew."

"Y..Yeah, let's head back to our room. Sorry to have disturbed you, s-sir."

"Oh no, you two… aren't… going anywhere."

"Look, you can't tell us what we can and can't do, let's go Andrew."

As the two walked away, they whispered about what could wrong with him. Andrew had remembered what had happened back at his house, and wondered if this had anything to do with it.

"That guy was crazy! Did you see his eyes? And his voice… it sounded deep and toneless."

"Something was definitely wrong with him, let's ju-"

All of a sudden, a loud crash noise was heard just behind them. Andrew and Hayden quickly looked back to see that the furniture was ravaged. The manager had thrown everything, creating as much chaos as possible.

"Andrew, we need to go, now!"

Right before they ran, the manager looked at them, with his eyes now bleeding, and his face becoming horrifying. Without any hesitation, he sprinted towards the two. They didn't see what was coming.


	4. Chapter 4: Mad forest

The manager sprinted towards the two at an alarming speed. Andrew could hear the steps and quickly threw Hayden out of the way and leaped. The manager couldn't stop and crashed into the elevator, sounding the alarms for the entire inn.

"What the hell is wrong with him! He doesn't look like a human being anymore!" Hayden yelled.

"He's going insane! This can't be-"

Before Andrew could finish his sentence, the manager quickly threw himself towards the two. Andrew once again got out of the way, but Hayden wasn't so lucky. He was pinned down, and the beast wasn't going to let him escape this time.

"No! Hayden, get away!"

Right as the beast's claws came down to slash Hayden, the beast howled in pain. Hayden had pulled out his pocket knife and stabbed the beast's chest, drawing blood across the floor. Hayden was able to pick himself up, and run off in the opposite direction.

"Hayden! Don't leave! What am I supposed to do about…"

The beast had now slowly turned his head to Andrew, and pulled the knife out of his chest, and smirked at him.

"So, you are a Belmont? What an impudent, pathetic excuse for someone of your kind. I'll just end your life now, save you the trouble."

"Wait! Don't kill me! What do you mean, 'save me the trouble'?"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that, all you need to know is that your lineage ends here! Now di-"

The beast was cut off, and fell to the floor. Andrew was losing consciousness from shock. He couldn't move. Everything was going black for him, and only a small glimpse revealed a blonde haired woman pacing towards him.

"…Who…. are… y.."

She walked closer to him and before Andrew knew what happened next, he blacked out.

"Andrew! Hayden! Where are you two?"

The whole inn was now in chaos. People were running, not caring if they left their loved ones, as long they survived, then everything was okay. Moriah was running throughout the whole inn, looking for the two. Moriah couldn't help but start panicking from all the stress, and began running as fast as she could.

"Andrew… Hayden… wherever you two are, you need to come back! I can't live knowing you two will be gone!"

Hayden was already nearly across the whole inn, just trying to get safe. He then slowed down among all the panicking families rushing past him and stopped. He began to realize, he just left his best friend to die. He then began to realize what Andrew was saying earlier. The world is falling apart. Something bad is happening, and Andrew knew it. Hayden started to get angry at himself, and quickly turned back to find his friend.

"Andrew, I'm sorry I left you to die. I know you are strong, but hopefully god sent an angel down to save you. If you make it out of this one, then the rest of the club sodas are on me… please be okay when I make it back, if you die, then I'll never forgive you!"

"We need all security personnel to the front, the back, everywhere, now!" The clerk screamed into the microphone.

The inn was in total destruction now, stairs collapsed, and fires were starting throughout the building.

"…I've never seen anything like this. How could this be true?" The manager murmured.

"Whatever it is, sir, we need to leave, now!"

"But we can't leave all these people behind! This is probably just a shootout that happened somewhere!"

"Sir! Even if everyone is saved, there's no way this inn is being kept for the future! You need to think about yourself right now! If you don't leave, this place is going to collapse!"

"… So be it. This world is going to hell anyways. If you want to leave, go now, and know that you left hundreds of people die at your excuse of fear. I'm going to stay and save as many people as I can."

"Fine. Goodbye, sir."

The clerk began running towards the exit and yelled to the manager:

"You are a fool sir! It's better to save your own hide than to-"

The manager saw nothing but horror in front of him. The clerk was lifted into the air by enormous claws. The creature was foaming at the mouth, and took no hesitation of snapping the clerk's neck, insuring an instant death. The manager then looked right into the beast's eyes, with no fear, as the beast turned his head slowly at him, with his eyes telling him, "You're next."

"You want to take me on? Go on, kill me! I'll meet you in hell, you wretched, cursed demon!"

"No… I want you to suffer. Those who fight for justice must learn their place in this cursed world." The beast growled.

The beast then grabbed the manager's neck in the same fashion of the clerk, and pinned him onto the wall, locking him on the wall with no chance of escape.

"I want you to watch your world fall apart, to see these innocent people die. For too long has humanity been spared damnation! For too long we have hidden in the shadows!"

"Then tell me this, why are you doing this? What have humans done to your… kind! We have done nothing wrong to this world, and now you terrorize us? You are no better than what you proclaim us to be! Damned you must be! Lea-"

The beast then smashed the manager's mouth with his fist, breaking his jaw and gushing blood from the mouth. The manager tried to scream in pain, but was too shocked to do anything.

"This is your kind's flaw. You speak higher than you are. We will bring pain and agony to this world. Now that you have lost your ability to ever speak again, maybe now you'll see how your kind behaves in a tragedy. Look at all these whelps running. Do you think half of them stopped to save anybody else but themselves? They are only provoking their own fate. We can't have people like you in this world. Mankind needs to learn the meaning of terror and despair. Now observe this slaughter as a prelude to what this world will experience!"

The manager was only being kept conscious from his adrenalin, and could only see bloodshed and pain, all from this beast's hand. The manager could only think now, and he knew his time was coming soon. He made his final thoughts as a prayer:

"What has it come to? God, please hear my plea. Save this blighted world… I can't think clearly anymore. Mankind needs a savior… please god… I couldn't do anything for this world, and even though most have turned their back on you, we are not perfect…"

With the man's last ounce of strength, he managed to utter out one simple phrase.

"…ille qui nos omnes servabit…"

The man breathed his last.


	5. Chapter 5: Anxiety

Andrew woke up to a cold sweat. It was a night terror. Andrew looked around him to see a woman making tea. The scenery was a very foggy forest, and he was on a mountain. Andrew stayed down for a while, but was too scared to get up; he didn't know who this woman was. After about 10 minutes, he slowly got up and asked the woman:

"Who are you?"

"Ah, good, you're up. I'm sure you're expecting an explanation right now, aren't you?"

"Y..yes ma'am."

"Why are you tense? Do not fear me. I am not your enemy…"

"…"

"So, do you remember what happened?"

"I think so… all I remember is this overwhelming force shutting my body down, right after that beast fell to the ground, and some lady came walking towards me. Wait, were you that woman? It is you!"

"Indeed. It was me who paralyzed your body after I struck the monster down."

"Wait, you killed that thing? How did you do it?"

The lady gave off a small smile, and revealed her true identity. Behind that blue coif was the most beautiful thing Andrew had ever seen. She had a face of gold, and her hair was magnificent.

"My name is Carmilla."

"Nice to meet you, so you saved me? Wait! Oh no… please tell me… what's become of my friends, Hayden, and Moriah?"

"They are both still in the inn, looking for you."

"What! They need to get of there! Please, save them, they wouldn't be able to last in that environment!"

"I can't."

"Why not!"

"They are not to be involved with the matters at hand."

"What matters?"

"…"

Carmilla slowly got up, and paced towards the edge of the mountain.

"Come."

Andrew approached by Carmilla's side, and looked at the landscape before him.

"What do you see?"

"A beautiful forest and mountains in the distance."

"Now what do you see?"

The serene environment slowly faded into a red, horrifying background. The rivers were now red as blood, and screams of fear could be heard in the distance.

"…I see evil."

"Correct. This is the future."

"The future? What happened?"

"This is a future ruled by Dracula."

"No…this cannot be. I never knew this day could be true."

"It will be. Dracula has been dead for nearly 500 years, but he's been watching over the land, waiting for the perfect chance to strike."

"Why now?"

"It was foretold that the Dark Lord's final defeat would be in 1999, but that was not the case. Dracula will forever live on, until the end of humanity. That however is a problem for this world.

"Yes it is! We don't want the entire human race to die off! But… you don't seem human. What are you?"

"I am a vampiress. I have been alive for more than a thousand years. I once served the Master; I mean the Dark Lord. I found out about this terrifying future hundreds of years ago, when Dracula communicated with me by spirit."

"Why did you stop serving him? And why are you helping me if you used to destroy humans?"

Carmilla returned the world to its previous, normal state.

"I've never despised Human's, but when I was a little girl, both of my parents were sentenced to death for stealing from a market stall to support our family. We never had anything, so stealing was their only option to survive. As soon as I found out they were killed, I had ran away from home, never looking back. I was discovered by him, just years before his first attack on humanity."

The scenery began to change to abandoned ruins, and Andrew saw Carmilla, as a little girl.

Carmilla was running for as long as she could, not looking back or stopping until she couldn't run anymore. Andrew heard her crying deeply, and began feeling bad himself. After all, he had gone through the same thing when his Mother died, and Carmilla was only a child, she couldn't tell what was right from wrong. Carmilla finally lost her balance, and fell down, hurting herself badly.

"…I miss… mommy! W…wh….where did you go…don't go!"

A dark shadow had appeared from the ruins, slowly approaching the young child.

"Hello child. Where are you parents?"

Dracula didn't believe in taking the life of a lonely child, back then. He thought that nobody should deserve the fate of death if god had taken everything they had loved, just like he did.

"They're gone…"

Dracula kneeled down to the child:

"What happened to them?"

"The… bad guys took them away. My sister said to run away, that the bad guys were looking for us! Now I miss them…they're gone…"

"I'm truly sorry. I too, have lost those that I have loved. My dearest Elisabetha and Lisa were the only people in this world I loved. Don't feel lonely my child."

"But…I'll never see them… they're gone…why would God take them away!"

"God has taken the lives of many my child. He is nothing but a… meanie. He took your family along with mine. I understand your sadness, little girl, but don't be sad. I have found my own purpose in life to live now… but you're too young to understand. Don't forgive god for your tragedy. Always hate for what he has done to you.

Dracula walked away from the girl, only to feel something tugging his cape.

"Please don't go…I already lost mommy… will you be my mommy?"

"That's a very nice offer little girl, but I must go. I'm preparing a ceremony for your kind."

"Then let me help you! I can help set the decorations! Me and my mother always loved making crafts!"

Dracula thought for a second and realized the potential in this little girl.

"What is your name?"

"Carmilla!"

"Carmilla, do you hate god?"

"Did he take my mother?"

"He has taken many lives unfairly, yes, he did take your mother, and father."

"Then yes! I hate god! I want to hate him forever!"

"Good, then you can come set the decorations with me, Carmilla, but we have to first outfit you for the occasion, okay?"

"Sure!"

"Splendid…"

The image faded and Carmilla became herself again.

"He took me back to his castle and turned me into a vampiress, of course, I didn't know that, at the time."

"So if you were loyal to him, then something major must have made you change your mind to leave him, right?"

"When Dracula was defeated in 1999, I was by his side to the end. The forces of good were too powerful for us, however, and he told me right before his final confrontation to leave, and not return, for her feared that I would be killed forever, the same way he would be. I'll never know why he let me go, but I believe he thought I had much more to live for, rather than die. Around 200 years ago, he told me in spirit that he would return, one final time, to end humanity once and for all. He said his plan was fail-proof, and nothing would stop him, and he wanted me to join him again."

"And?"

"I never accepted. I moved on from my cruel ways to live in solitary, waiting for the next two big figures of the century to appear, and one of them is in my presence now."

"Me? What do I have to do with this?"

"Andrew, this may come as no surprise, but you are destined to face Dracula, for humanity."

"…"

"Yes, it may seem hard to accept, but you are the only being left to destroy him. Mankind can't make another committee like the Order of Ecclesia, it's already too late, as you saw."

"Couldn't the military defeat him? We have the most advanced weapons in the galaxy…"

"Dracula is immune to such firearms. His immortality shields him from all weapons not from his time. Only the Vampire Killer can send him back to his tomb for good. Would you happen to know where it is located?"

"It's somewhere in Europe, but I forgot where…"

"After Julius died, his whip was moved to your family's treasury, and it happens to be located about 500 miles from the inn you were at."

"…So I am destined to save mankind? I guess I really have no choice, do I?

"I wish I could say you would, but you're the only one that can stop him. In order for good to exist, bad has to be present as well, and even though this all seems like much, you're not going the road alone. You will meet allies along the way."

"What about my two friends?"

"I don't know what will happen to the two of them. Do not mourn their loss, however. They will not die; they are the friends of a Belmont."

"What do you mean?"

"Dracula will have them captured, and used as bait to you. You cannot let your emotions overtake you when this time comes."

"I can't let them be separated from me! You have to destroy the monsters in the inn!"

"I will not destroy them, but I will make sure they will not die, you can trust me. If Dracula were to find out I was here, then he would surely come and seek revenge."

"…It's just not fair, why was I chosen for this job? Why not someone else? Why!"

The world was beginning to shake, like an earthquake.

"Andrew! Calm down! There's nothing we can do for your friends! Take control of your emotions!"

"If I am going to do this, then you must promise me. Do not let Dracula harm them. I will die before they are slayed at the hands of another being."

"I assure it. There isn't a lot of time left, my magic can't hold for much longer in this state. You will surely come in contact with many of Dracula's monsters, all wanting to destroy you. I will enchant your whip and prepare you to the best of my ability with my magic. I can't come with you, you already know why."

The world was now very noisy, and it was become very hard to distinguish Carmilla's voice from the earthquakes.

"Listen to me; this is our final talk before I send you back to Earth. Dracula is more powerful than ever, and will end humanity for good this time unless you can stop him. You have to travel to the Treasury and undergo the trials to gain access to your family's whip, then travel to Castlevania, where Dracula will be waiting. There will be four other allies that will join you, but I cannot tell for sure who they may be. Whatever the case, don't let your emotions overtake you, it's Dracula's greatest advantage over human's. Don't turn your back on God, either. Andrew Belmont, you are the most powerful being on this Earth, and the most powerful Belmont of all. Don't fail me, or more importantly, humanity…"

The world was now becoming foggy for Andrew. After a few minutes, everything had become clear again. He had awoken a few miles from the inn. Andrew arose to see the whole village was in chaos, and monsters were running amuck. One saw him and starting running towards him at lightning fast speeds.

"Well, this is it. No turning back. Let's do this!"


	6. Act 2, Chapter 6: Rising

The very foundation of the building shattered to the ground as Andrew jumped out for cover from the hideous creature. Andrew sneaked a glance at it before he jumped away; its body was that of a decaying bull, but much bigger, and definitely much smellier! Andrew quickly got back up, he didn't know why he had so much energy, but adrenalin was pumping through his veins, ready to fight! The bull came out of the building remains, but this time, waiting for Andrew's first move. Andrew slowly grabbed his whip from his side, with the initials "V.H" on it. Andrew prayed that Carmilla wasn't lying about the magical powers she granted him, because he needed them now, more than ever.

Andrew charged at the bull.

Quickly sidestepping, the bull prepared to lunge forward at Andrew, but Andrew was already expecting this. He quickly lashed the whip in the bull's direction, causing serious injuries. How did Andrew know this? He could hear a giant body falling to the ground, wailing in pain. The bull tried to get back up, but its wounds were far too great.

"How did I do that? Is this whip that powerful?"

Andrew looked over the village in flames. People were running in fear of the monsters killing them and their family.

"What am I supposed to do here? There has to be a way out of here…"

Andrew didn't have time to think about his next question, he could sense an intrusion.

Several zombies rose from the ground, readying like an armada. There was only five at first, but then that quickly multiplied to over 50! Andrew found himself surrounded. He thought to himself:

"If Carmilla gave me my power, then please let this work…"

The zombies got closer and closer. Andrew only had chance for this to work.

"Holy Water!"

He threw the glass near his feet, and a blue flame enveloped the ground. The zombies in front of him started decaying, returning to the ground. Andrew ran off in the line he had created, and didn't look back.

"Ready your arms!" The colonel shouted to the soldiers.

The hordes of monsters were slowly walking towards the battalion of soldiers, not showing any haste. The soldiers were wearing advanced body armor, protecting them from all forms of attacks, and wielding pump-action shotguns.

"On my mark…"

The monsters were now within only 30 feet, preparing to strike.

"Fire!"

The soldiers let loose, and several of the monsters fell immediately to their shots. After 5 minutes, all the monsters were on the floor, apparently dead.

"Don't let your guard down, there could be more!"

How right he was, but this time, there was an extra surprise. The monsters that they supposedly defeated were now getting back up, with no sign of injuries!

"Fire!"

This time, their shots were no good. The monsters were impervious to the weapons, from their shotguns, to the flash grenades.

"What the hell is going on here? Do not retreat! Stand your ground!"

The monsters kept on advancing, even with their body parts being blown off, they kept on walking.

"I'm sick of this! Charge in!"

The soldiers unwillingly pulled out their machetes and ran towards the monsters, not knowing their fate. The monsters were now surrounding the squad, and within a few minutes, the entire battalion was gone. The colonel couldn't believe what he just saw, and stood there.

"This is not normal…"

"You're right about that!" A mysterious voice cackled.

"Who's there? Show yourself!

"Woah there buddy, you're not in charge of this situation, are you? Lighten up! This is just the prelude to what we have in store for you all!"

"I do not fear you! Show yourself so that we can battle!"

"Pitiful humans, as you wish, your highness" The mysterious voice bluffed.

A mist cloud started forming in front of the army of monsters, becoming thicker until the whole scene was enveloped by the fog.

"Do you not see me? Come and get me, little human!"

The mist vanished in a snap, and the stranger showed himself.

"I'm sorry your life will have to end this way, but it could be worse, you could've ended up like your soldiers, heh heh!"

The man was wearing a black cloak, with a human looking body, but something was not right about him…

"If my squad goes down, then I will too, with honor."

"How romantic. Did you remember to buy roses for your date?"

"…"

"If you wish to become a martyr, then let me have the honor of being your salvation!"

The man warped to the colonel, and without hesitation, sank his fangs into his neck.

"Shhh… everything will be alright my little pumpkin. I know you can't speak, so let me update you. Your world will be turned into ashes, and after that, we'll take over this universe! Ha ha! Lord Dracula will show us the way! Just watch! Oh wait, you can't, you're dead!"

The colonel fell to the ground, skin color turning pale. His neck was painted with red, covering the floor with his blood.

"Poor soul, I will spare you the torment of dying. Soul Steal!"

A white fog came from the colonel's neck, shrouding the vampire.

"Ahh, this soul only makes me thirst for more! I must find more to devour! To battle, my minions! Let us ravage this village!"

The monsters followed his orders without any doubt, and marched towards the screams of innocent villagers.

"No one can stop us! We are invincible! We will not let you down this time, oh great lord!"

Andrew was now at the edge of the village, seeing the forest in the distance. He couldn't believe how many monsters there were standing in his path, he thought he was nothing but another human to them, but they knew he had power, and they wanted it. Andrew looked at the village in flames, for the last time, and saw the inn, where Moriah and Hayden were probably still at.

"I'm sorry I left you guys, there's nothing I could've done. I pray for the wellbeing of you both… Carmilla said you guys would live, so I will see you again…hopefully."

Andrew packed his items in his new bag; he found it amidst all the chaos in the village. He knew he would need some supplies, but he only grabbed the important things. He thought of using the vacuum, but he knew it would be disabled or destroyed by the monsters. He even tried to use it, but the doors were locked shut.

Andrew quickly looked behind him, and knew someone was there. There was a pile of bones on the ground, and Andrew let out a sigh of relief. He started to walk away, but he half-knew the bones were going to rise.

The rattling was a sure-tell sign that the bones were being reanimated, and Andrew drew his whip. The bones rose from the ground, and began spinning into a big circle. Andrew just stood and watched, waiting for his challenge. When the ritual was complete, the bones rose to make a knight-looking creature. It was a fierce looking creature. It wielded a steel scimitar and definitely knew how to use it.

"So, this is our lord's ultimate threat? What a miserable excuse for your bloodline. Do you even wield the Whip? I'm going to enjoy killing you in the name of my lord!"

The Skeleton Knight clenched his fists, and bones started rising from the ground to engulf him, acting as a rotating shield.

Andrew wasted no time while the monster was talking, and already started charging towards him. He knew his pure strength wouldn't beat the Knight.

Andrew threw his Holy Water towards the Knight, halting its progress, but not for long. The Knight quickly slashed at Andrew, who was only a few feet away from him. The blade had skinned through Andrew's clothing, leaving a large cut in his arm. Andrew didn't notice the pain until he had ran past the Knight.

Andrew knew he had to take another risk with a new move, but it was his only chance against this beast.

The whip Andrew was holding was now becoming red with power. Andrew didn't have time, however, to finish this. The Skeleton Knight was already seconds from him.

Dirt and debris exploded into the air as Andrew narrowly got out of the way from the Knight's blade. Andrew kept on running into the direction of the forest, hoping to lose the Knight, but it was no good, the Knight was too fast. Andrew once again tried his spell as he ran, hoping to have it work.

Once again, the whip was glowing with energy, but this time, something sparked.

Andrew found himself cornered against a rock wall, with the Knight taking no time to catch up, his blade pointed in Andrew's direction. Andrew was out of time.

"Prepare to die Belmont!"

The Knight suddenly stopped in his tracks, and the last thing he would see is Andrew's smirk. His whip was now emblazoned in fire, going through the Knight's bones.

"But…how…? You are just a weak human…"

"It doesn't take the Vampire Killer to kill evil, only the will of a true Vampire hunter!"

"Don't think you will get off the hook so easily mortal! We will meet again…and next time, I will not hold back!"

The Knight was now covered in flames, as his bones melted to nothing more than goo. The battle was over.

Andrew stood there, trying to get his whip to return to its normal state.

"Well, nice job! You took out one of our commanders. I don't know what got into him, taking on a Belmont in his weakened state…"

"Who's there? Leave me be!"

"Well, I could just kill you right here and this whole quest would be over, but that would be no fun, would it? You're powerful, indeed, but nowhere near as powerful as our lord."

"I don't need power to destroy Dracula, I just need the-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, blah blah blah, power of your soul and will and righteousness of goodness. Geez, you heroes are all the same, talking about will and justice, what is this, the 11th century? Well, let me modernize you. I know you left your two friends in the inn. 'But I didn't want to leave them!' Thanks to you, your two friends…have a very cruel fate. You let this happen to them! You must feel terrible, to be cursed to your destiny, doesn't it?"

"Cursed I may be, but someone has to take on the job of destroying your kind. A very important person told me never to let my emotions get the best of me, so say what you want! You'll never get to me!" Andrew was holding back tears.

"Ooh, a very important person? Was it your mother? Oh wait, she's dead! Ha! Speaking of which, did you ever consider who killed your mother? The vacuum, right? Of course not! Your mother's death was a scheme by the media to bring gossip to the land, that's all. They don't care about you! They just wanted to make a quick buck on your torture! So why do you fight for the humans, Andrew?"

"You're wrong! Humans would never do something so cruel just for attention!"

"Oh, keep telling yourself that, child. If you can somehow discover Castlevania, and receive your whip, then maybe we can chat, face to face. Well, it's time for me to go. I wanted to give you something, just to keep your spirit up for more pain and suffering! Until next time, Andrew…"

The voice vanished, as a small orb materialized on the ground next to Andrew.

"What is this? An orb?"

It was red and seemed cheaply made, and when Andrew touched it, it played a small tune. The tune was really quiet, but sounded like a victory chant. However, this song was only about three seconds long, and the orb disappeared after Andrew had touched it.

"That was weird…I wonder if my ancestors knew anything about that."

Andrew had no idea where he was going, as Carmilla didn't specify where the treasury was, but he knew someone would come along to help him on where to go.

He headed deeper into the forest, hoping for answers, leaving behind the village, completely burned down, and all signs of life, gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Stream

Night has fallen and the moon shone brightly, it was going to be a long night.

Andrew had set up a small camp in the woods next to a river, hoping he wouldn't attract any monsters. The day was overwhelming for him, and a good night's rest is exactly what he needed. He gathered a couple pieces of wood from the trees and set it up into a cross. He kindled it with his newfound power of fire, which he still couldn't fully use.

Sitting next to his fire, Andrew sat quiet, but his thoughts were in an uproar.

"So, let's see. Carmilla said that I had to get to this treasury? Too bad I don't know where it is…and more importantly, how did Dracula revive and send his minions here so quick? Something about this whole situation isn't right… but I need to find a way to the treasury."

Andrew was growing weary and stomped out the fire, hoping nobody noticed him. He laid his head on a tree, and slowly drifted to sleep, hoping for nothing to bother him.

"Tomorrow is the day of sorrow. Illusion of confusion, it will be man's last."

"What makes you so sure, my lord?"

"They have relished life for far too long. They do not know the pain of what it means to lose all you have loved. I have grown tired of my defeat, their cheat, it will all end soon."

"Yes, my lord. The human's will be nothing more after you have unleashed your full potential."

"Of course, we cannot kill off the petty human's while their only salvation still lives."

"The Belmont will not live through his trials, he is far too inexperienced. These years have been very bad to the Belmont's royal lineage.

"But no matter how weak, he has the power to defeat me. Don't worry though; I have my plan to finally end the bloodline."

"What is your plan, my lord?"

"…Come with me, Death."

The Lord walked to his balcony, overlooking the uneasy night.

"For over one thousand years I've tried to end these human's sorrow, but there is one man stopping me from doing that, and that is Andrew Belmont. He is doomed to slay me, even though nobody has ever supported or prepared him for it, his duty is to find and destroy all evil. His greatest weakness is his emotions. He is confused, and I will take advantage of that. Luther has reported to me that this Belmont has left his two beloved friends to die in an inn, but as we both know, that is not the case."

"So, that's why you entrusted this mortal right here?"

"Him? Yes, he will be of great service to us, isn't that right?"

"…Yes…my lord…"

Dracula stared off into the horizon, and knew his time would come soon.

"I'm sorry Belmont, but your kind will end soon. I will ensure it this time."

The sun has made the night vanish, and Andrew rose to a welcoming sight.

No monsters had discovered him, or his belongings, everything was intact. Well, except for one thing.

"Ah, I see you have woken up!"

Andrew immediately jumped out of his seat, and was surprised to see a younger looking fellow hanging from the treetop. He didn't look very strong, but it was apparent he was quite the acrobat.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, don't worry, I'm not your enemy."

"Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Flint."

"Well, um, Flint, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, I ran here from the Village a couple miles away from here. Luckily, nobody important to me was there, so-"

"What ar-"

"Shh…"

Andrew didn't know what Flint was talking about, but he didn't have time to object, as Flint held his hand over his mouth.

After a couple of moments, loud stomps could be heard in the area. Andrew stayed quiet, he knew there was a minion of Dracula's around. Flint whispered into his ear:

"Now listen, we need to get out of here, now. Grab your belongings, and jump into the stream, and head to your left."

Andrew was angry at first, as he would probably lose a lot of his items, but he listened to the boy, and grabbed his bag.

"Quietly jump in, don't be loud, and follow me, we need to get as far away from here as possible."

They both slipped into the river, and started paddling towards the North. Andrew was unwelcomed by the water, as it was freezing cold, but he remained quiet. Now, he could actually see the monster, and it was ugly. A giant ogre holding a battle axe, fresh with blood, was now stomping through the woods looking for more meat. He looked at the campfire smoke, and knew someone was there recently and rushed to it.

Andrew quickly pushed the boy's head into the water and ducked himself, to avoid confrontation.

"Grahh! Human was here! Show yourself! I will find your blood and devour you whole!"

Andrew didn't come up for nearly a minute, but Flint couldn't hold out for so long. He resurfaced for air.

"There you are human! Come to me!"

"Flint! Get away!"

Andrew and Flint began climbing out of the river, and ran anywhere, as long as it would get them away from the ogre. The Ogre quickly pursued, and a chase was now underway.

"How could this morning get any worse?" Andrew grumbled as he sprinted away.


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare

Flint was gone. Andrew ran for what seemed like twenty minutes, trying to get away. Luckily, he escaped, but now he knew was meant to happen.

"This was Carmilla's prediction…he's supposed to help me. I can't leave him to death, even if he wasn't part of the prophecy."

Andrew pulled his whip out, and emblazoned it on fire. Now was the time to prove himself a hero. He ran towards the darkness.

The ogre may have been an overweight beast, but that didn't mean he couldn't keep up with Flint. Flint was lucky to be blessed with the power of agility, and didn't have to run to escape the beast. His nimble structure made it easy for him to jump from the trees, easily losing the Ogre in terms of sight, but he could still hear him. It didn't take long for Flint to run out of energy. He needed a plan, and fast.

Flint jumped out of the treetop, to the Ogre's surprise.

"You want some? Come and catch me, if you can!"

"Simple human! I won't fall for your game! Let's end this, now!"

The Ogre tore a tree up from its roots and hurled it towards Flint. Unfortunately, Flint was already running. He didn't see what was coming, and was knocked down by the impact.

Scrambling to his feet, he kept on running, but something was wrong. Flint couldn't hear the Ogre anymore. He turned around to see the Ogre's back turned. It was the stranger from earlier!

"This isn't fair! Two against one?"

"You're strong, aren't you? What do the numbers matter, you couldn't even count to ten if you tried!

"Grahh!"

The Ogre ran forward blindly, hoping to hit Andrew.

"Wrong move, monster!"

Just as expected, the Ogre fell to Andrew's whip. But this time, he got back up. This wasn't what Andrew expected.

"Ha ha! Foolish human, do you think I will go down so easily?"

The Ogre picked up another tree and used it as a battering ram. Now, Andrew was beginning to fear this creature. He didn't know if he could win this one.

Charging forward, Andrew showed no hesitation. Before the Ogre could react, Andrew jumped into the air and onto a tree branch.

Andrew threw some Holy Water onto the Ogre's face.

The water began scalding the Ogre's skin, and he yelled in pain.

"Grahh! Die!"

The Ogre swung the log towards the tree Andrew was on, and created such a blow that the tree snapped in half, falling down.

Now on the ground, Andrew noticed he had sprained his leg on his fall. Luckily, the Ogre didn't charge towards him, he was too busy trying to shake something off.

Flint was now on the Ogre's back, with his dagger puncturing his back-end. He pulled his dagger out and jumped to the ground.

"Flint! Look out!"

The Ogre was already swinging his log towards him, luckily he dodged this time.

Jumping out of the way, Flint threw his dagger at the Ogre's face, pinpointing his cheek. Blood starting gushing from its demented face, causing the Ogre to stumble around.

"Grahh! That it, if I die, then I will take you two down with me!"

The Ogre pulled the dagger out of his face and threw it to the side. He smashed his fist into the ground, causing a large fissure.

"I will see you in Hell, Belmont!"

The earthquake was now threatening to engulf Flint, who was on the ground. Flint tried to get away, but couldn't move from his fall.

"Stranger! Help me!"

It was too late; Flint had fallen in, dangling his arms above him, preparing for his death. But then he grabbed something. It was a cold metal chain, and when Flint looked up, he was more than glad to see who it was.

Pulling him up, Andrew was way too fatigued to talk.

"Thanks… Belmont? I don't know how you did it, but your power must be unmatched if that creature knew your name. Let me fulfill my end of the bargain for saving my life."

Flint dragged Andrew by his ripped shirt to safer grounds.

The last thing Andrew could see before he lost consciousness was a shadowy figure of someone familiar. It was really hard to tell who it was, but Andrew mumbled:

"…M..Moria…"

"Shhh, buddy, you'll be fine, I promise you will be. Just go to sleep, and we'll figure out what's going on when you wake up."

"…Th...thanks, Fl-"

The village where Andrew had stayed at was now completely demolished. All signs of life were gone. The buildings were now nothing but rubble, and there were bodies lying everywhere.

"Oh man, this place stinks. I never signed up for this you know."

The misty figure had now materialized into his true form, standing on top of one of the still standing buildings.

A legion was now crowded into single file lines, looking up at the man on top of the building.

The mysterious man had sighed, not wanting to have to take on his responsibility.

"Alright, listen up whelps. Due to the unfavorable conditions in the area right now, the Lord has decided to postpone his master plan until when he wants to instate it. As most of you don't have a brain larger than your fist, that means: 'No smash today'. For those smart enough to understand me, our Lord has proposed we continue on with our conquest. The regions around here have already evacuated, so we need to travel to the other parts of the world. Come talk to me or the battle-masters at the castle for your assigned dwelling. Understood?"

"Hrahhh!" screamed most of the mob.

"Hrahhh to you back you nitwits… sheesh, the cannon fodder standards Dracula has nowadays are embarrassing."

The monsters began disappearing, heading to their assigned leader.

"Hopefully when this is all over, I won't have to stand for this."

"Not with that attitude, Luther."

"Oh boo hoo, it's the bitch in the red dress. Do you really have any reason to speak to me?"

"Like you want to know, right? Alright, fine, I'll get to the point since you're short tempered. The lord said not to kill the Belmont. Do not let harm come to him, or you will no longer be needed."

"Okay, okay. Nothing will happen to him anyways, that traitor Carmilla restored his powers."

"Even so, he has not realized his full potential. For all intents and purposes, he must not die. Even though we could easily dispatch him, our lord does not want this, and I do not question it."

"Tsk tsk, oh well. I want to know why we should keep this human alive. I'll go talk to the lord myself about this matter. You are dismissed, Bailey."

Just like that, the lady sublimated into thin air.

"And once again, I have the last word."

"It's warm, where am I?"

Andrew remembered he had lost consciousness again. Luckily, this time, he didn't go from the frying pan to the freezer.

"Hey buddy! You're awake, good!"

"Flint? It's you! Where did you take me?"

"Well, after you saved me from that fissure, I dragged you back to a camp site I made a while ago. I'm guessing you passed out from the huge cut in your leg."

"Cut? But this is just a gash…what?"

Andrew didn't realize until now, but he had a huge gash in his lower leg. It was solidifying now from the dry blood, but he couldn't believe it.

"This wasn't here…what happened to me? This was just a sprain when I fell from the tree."

"Maybe you just were too dizzy to recognize it, I don't blame you, maybe it was just a sprain, but something must have happened. The good thing is that we're both still alive and kicking!"

"Yeah, you're right! If it wasn't for you, I would probably still be in the forest."

"Don't forget you saved me! If it wasn't for you, I would probably be in Hell right now, ha ha!"

"That's really weird, I can't believe I saved you, how perfect was the timing on that?"

"Pretty magnificent! So, tell me, why were you alone in the first place? What's your story?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but I'll tell you. I had escaped from the village, just like you. I set up camp a few miles away from the site, but as you woke me up! Before that, though, is something you'll have to trust me on. I'm from a lineage of vampire hunters, called the Belmont clan. My ancestors have destroyed Dracula for hundreds of years. And they did it with a sacred whip called the Vampire Killer. Remember my whip from earlier? That is not the Vampire killer, but just a regular whip that was enhanced from a friend. I'm on a quest to retrieve the Vampire Killer, and stop Dracula. The Vampire Killer however, is locked up in my family's treasury, where nobody but a Belmont can enter. My friend, Carmilla, told me of my destiny and said that I will meet 4 other companions on my quest."

"So, I'm probably one of them, right?"

"I believe so."

"Well I guess I have no choice then, right?"

"You do, but I don't think fate would like that very much."

"Well I want to help! Even though I may not look like that much of a fighter, I make up for it in my agility as you saw. Dracula has already destroyed my family back at the village, so I have nowhere else to go now."

"But I thought you said there was no one of importance at the village to you?"

"That is true. My family…wasn't the best family you could wish for. I ran away from them a few years ago. We were on vacation here, and I happened to be near the outskirts of the town when the attack began."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

"It's alright! I'm happy to begin a new life, and even though I barely know you, I know it must be my destiny to help you. But, I need to know, what is your name?"

"I'm Andrew."

"Nice to meet you Andrew, I'm Flint Danasty."

And with those two exchanging smiles, their fates were now intertwined, their adventure would now begin.


End file.
